The Contractor shall carry out qualitative and/or quantitative assays for a variety of compounds in biological specimens collected from preclinical and clinical studies using validated analytical methods. The biological specimens include, but are not limited to, plasma/serum, urine, saliva, hair and tissues. The analytes include, but are not limited to, new medications and/or their metabolites, abused drugs/metabolites, potential concomitant medications/compounds, and surrogate outcome measures and/molecular biomarkers (small molecules, peptides, proteins, enzymes, etc). The Contractor shall also develop and validate new assay methods for medications/compounds for which established assays do not exist.